Deception Point
by InuYasha2210
Summary: Naraku is dead or so think the InuTachi. Unfortunately for the InuTachi, he's revived a new band of mercenaries that were around since Inu no Taisho's rein. Will they prove to be even more of a threat than the Shichinitai?


Arrival of the Dead

Disclaimer: I Don't Own InuYasha. Shucks.

Naraku, the sinister half-demon that the Inu-Tachi have had targeted for so long, was plotting, once more. He was in a rather disgusting form; several tentacles sprouting from his back, his hair like a mane, and armor with spines. His kimono being of a light-ish blue; striped occasionally with a lighter blue. On the top of either of his hands is an eye-shaped, red jewel; as well as one in the center of his chest armor. His skin is as pale as ever, and his eyes gleamed a cold maroon. His underlings, Kanna and Kagura, were at his side, though Kagura would love nothing more to escape.  
The elder underling, Kanna, stood with an expressionless face and her vacant eyes stared at Naraku, waiting for her queue to use her mirror. Kagura was there, only if InuYasha and the rest of the Inu-Tachi showed up. It wasn't likely, but Naraku had seemed to be more cautious since InuYasha was able to break his barriers. He glanced at Kanna, and the demon's mirror began to glow. A hole in the Earth began to appear and grow. Before long, the skeletal remains of a being, unsurely demon or human, appeared on the surface of the Earth. Soon, the body began to revive. Muscle, organs, flesh and bone; the entire body was being recovered. Kagura walked over to the being and placed a Shikon no Kakera in the corpse's throat. Stepping away, the last of the body was recovered and revived.  
The being, having just been revived, was unclothed, though Kagura quickly tossed a haori at the girl before returning behind Naraku. The girl, confused as to why she was once again living, glanced around. She stared at Naraku with a threatening glare, unsure if he was friend or foe.  
She was revealed to indeed be human, but she had the weariness of a demon. Her senses were extremely acute, back before she was slain, and were merely strengthened by the Shikon no Kakera's strength. She had lengthy black hair that stopped at her knees, and it strayed over her shoulders. Her skin was rather tan, even though she had been deprived of sunlight for countless years. Her eyes were differently colored; the left was maroon and the right was merely red. She had a rather thin frame, and had been that way before she was killed. She was only about nineteen, if not a year or too younger.  
She dressed herself, her back to Naraku and his underlings. After she tightly tied the haori belt, she turned back around, fully clothed to her content. She stood with her arms crossed and she glared directly at Naraku.  
She then spoke in question, "Why did you revive me…?"  
"Because, Kameko, you and your comrades have a favor I'd like you to perform." Naraku replied, his voice hissing in content as this woman had been successfully revived.  
Something caused her to reply in a slight anger, "Where are they! Where's Korinsku!" She took a threatening step towards Naraku, though Kagura stepped forward.  
"Relax. You're the last one to be revived. Your friends are going in the direction of the Oxen-Tiger. It's your task to successfully kill InuYasha and his comrades…" Kagura spoke up, tightly grasping her fan.  
"InuYasha…" She muttered quietly to herself, her expression becoming suddenly thoughtful. "You mean the brother of that wretched Sesshoumaru!"  
"The very one…" Naraku replied, a smirk sweeping across his lips.  
"… And what if we do kill him?"  
"You will be allowed to keep the Shikon Shards you have, and continue to live. Each of you has one in your throats…" Naraku grinned wider, before Kagura, Kanna, and himself vanished into the darkness. She nodded to the darkness and began navigating her way out of the cave she had been resurrected in.

InuYasha sat in a tree, tapping his claws impatiently. He remained silent, excluding the low growl emitting from his throat. He perched himself in a tree next to the Bone-Eater's Well, allowing him a good view into the shadows of the dry, old well. Kagome had to depart to go for a "test" and Sango had to go repair her Hiraikotsu; Kirara, of course, went with Sango and Miroku decided to go, too. So, InuYasha was left alone with _Shippou_. Not what you'd call a good thing, in InuYasha's perspective. He acted like he hated Shippou, though, in reality, he did care about the kitsune. He just couldn't stand being _alone_ with him.  
"It's been three days…! What the Hell is she doing!" InuYasha shouted impatiently to himself. He tapped his claws impatiently on the wood of the tree, listening to the sound it made. He was too proud to go fetch the time-traveling miko, because it would tell her that he missed her. He was too proud to admit that, too. He flicked his ear as a breeze blew against it. The next thing he knew, he had a two-foot tall fox kit on his head. His ears flattened level with the top of his head and his expression read of pure annoyance. "SHIPPOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" the inu hanyou screamed as he smacked the kitsune across the head.  
"You seemed irritated. Go get Kagome! You know she's late!" Shippou replied, quickly changing the subject. InuYasha sighed, prying Shippou off his head.  
"Feh." Was the simple reply of the hanyou. Suddenly, his nose twitched. He caught a scent, similar to Kikyou's; reeking of grave soil. "Kikyou…?" He muttered to himself, his ears perking forward in curiosity. His nose twitched a few more times, only to reveal that this scent wasn't Kikyou. "Shippou! Stay here and wait for Kagome." InuYasha commanded, standing up and placing his hand on Tessaiga's hilt. He leapt down and sprinted towards the source of the scent, an aggressive growl escaping his throat.  
"Where are you going, InuYasha!" The kitsune cried, confused. He knew for sure, now, it wasn't Kikyou, or InuYasha wouldn't act so violently… unless he was going to kill her. But, that wasn't likely.  
InuYasha skid to a halt, seeing a human girl walk into the clearing he had stopped in. The girl stopped, she had her sword rested on her right shoulder. It resembled Bankotsu's, of the Shichinintai. He glared at the girl, his nose twitching to make sure that he was correct. He growled and snarled at her.  
"Why is it you reek of grave soil?" InuYasha suddenly demanded, unsheathing his Fang.  
"Why? … To be perfectly honest, I dunno. Maybe it's because I was just resurrected a few hours ago! By the way, is your name InuYasha?" She asked, pulling the sword off her shoulder.  
"So what if it is? Gonna lecture me on how I'm a half-demon!" He asked, sounding rather irritated.  
"I've got reasons to kill you. Prepare yourself, InuYasha!" The girl shouted, charging the inu hanyou.


End file.
